1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a convertible display and tote member which can be alternately selectively configured in an unfolded, draped configuration for hanging on a wall to display a plurality of articles, such as dolls, and alternately folded into a folded configuration for storing and transporting the articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
In recent years, the collection of dolls has become a craze among a wide cross-section of consumers. It is not at all unusual for a doll collector to have a dozen or more dolls of a single family such as those sold under the trademark "BEANIE BABIES".
Collectors are typically proud of their collections and thus, it is common for a collector to display the dolls, in the collector's bedroom, for example. If a child collector wants to transport the dolls to another location, the transport of such a large number of dolls can become cumbersome, time consuming. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and novel apparatus for storing, displaying, and transporting a plurality of articles, such as dolls.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel device for storing articles, such as dolls, on a panel which can be easily folded from an unfolded, draped configuration for displaying articles to a folded configuration for transport.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel apparatus for storing articles including a plurality of individual pockets into which the articles can be stowed on a flexible sheet that is rollable into a spiral that can be easily transported.
Several patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 770,354 issued to W. Corfman on Sep. 20, 1904, U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,465 issued to G. P. Johnson on Dec. 21, 1954, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,987 issued to Kathleen C. Keenan on Aug. 14, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,133 issued to L. Spector on Jun. 30, 1964, U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,666 issued to Sophia M. Farrar on Jul. 6, 1976, disclose the broad concept of a sheet or apron having a plurality of rows of pockets into which products, such as mail or clothing articles, are stored. None of the patents disclose the concept of folding or rolling the transport device into a spiral and converting the holder into a tote for transporting articles, such as dolls. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide new and novel convertible display panel and tote apparatus which is converted from a planar, article displaying configuration to a rolled spiral, configuration for transport.
Another prior art storage device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,280 issued to Peter A. Rittmasteron Dec. 5, 1995. The Rittmaster patent discloses a bag which is deposited into a purse when not in use. In the Rittmaster device, it can be difficult for a child to manipulate a bag carrying articles into and out of the purse opening. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an article display and tote member which can be easily converted between an article display configuration and a folded tote configuration.
It has been found according to the present invention that the aforementioned article carrying panel, which has been folded or rolled into a spiral, can be quickly and easily transported to a tote device by the use of a pair of flexible handles which are coupled to one end of the article supporting panel and moved from panel supporting positions in which at least one of the handles is generally lying in the plane of the panel to tote positions enveloping the rolled panel with the handle members in abutting juxtaposed positions. Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and novel convertible display and tote apparatus of the type described including new and novel handle mechanism for vertically supporting the panel and alternately for carrying the panel in a rolled spiral position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide article display and tote member of the type described including a pair of flaccid handles which are coupled to one end of a display sheet which can be disposed in a freely draped configuration so that at least one of the handles is alternately disposed in the plane of the sheet vertically supporting the sheet and a curvilinear position underlying the sheet which is disposed in a folded configuration.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a convertible display and tote member of the type described which includes a rigidifying member for rigidifying the article supporting panel to prevent it from collapsing while it is supported vertically in a planar position.
It is still another object to provide a convertible display and tote member of the type described including two flaccid handles alternately displaceable in generally parallel sheet hanging positions and curvilinear positions extending in opposite directions around the underside of the article support sheet in a rolled spiral configuration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display and tote member of the type described including two handles, each having front and back sides, alternately disposable in sheet hanging positions in which the at the front side of one handle confronts the back side of the other handle and sheet tote positions in which the back side of the one handle confronts the front side of the other handle.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a convertible tote and display member having a double handle of the type described wherein one of the handles is disposed in the plane of the panel when the panel is in the display configuration and the other handle functions as a curtain to cover articles disposed in the panel supported pockets.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.